


~"I feel so good right now"~

by Ladineie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Everyone Loves Na Jaemin, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin Is Loved, Na Jaemin-centric, OT21 (NCT), Orgy but not really, Soft Na Jaemin, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladineie/pseuds/Ladineie
Summary: Where all 21 members of NCT meet up in a practice room to go on vlive and play truth or dare. Jaemin ends up getting dared to kiss Jungwoo and ends up kissing quite a few other people.Or where all of NCT love Jaemin and kiss him all the time.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	~"I feel so good right now"~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so please give me tips and constructive criticism. Also, tell me what your thoughts are in the comments! If you loved it? Hated it? Tell me! I'd love to hear from you!   
~Ladineie

“Jaemin-ah,” Jeno called, waiting for Jaemin to hurry up dressing.

“Sorry!” Jaemin yelled back, walking out of his and Jisungs room with his shirt only half around his chest. Cat calls made their way around the room as Jaemin had just pulled his shirt down. He tried so, so hard to not blush, but failed. Coos then exploded from everyone, even the maknaes. 

“Aish, stop it,” Jaemin whined out, faking exasperation. Haechan reached over and pinched his cheeks.

“Cute~,” He muttered. Jaemin pouted but continued towards the door.

“You’re not going to eat?” Jisungs deep voice questioned. Jaemin shook his head.

“Not hungry,” He continued, ”Plus, we don’t have any time. Let’s go meet hyungs!” Renjun patted his head his head while sending Jisung a look over his shoulder that told him to grab Jaemin something.

“Let’s go!” Chenle yelled, excited. Jaemin smiled and grabbed his hand. They ran out the door to the car, hands linked the whole way. Once everyone got in, Jaemin was squished between Jeno and Chenle. Renjun was sitting on the left of Haechan, who was in the back, and Jisung sat to the right of him. Usually, no one sat in the front seat by the driver because no one wanted to be by themselves, even if realistically, they never really were. As the driver started the car, Jisung handed Jaemin a granola bar. He smiled at Jisung lovingly. The driver shifted gears and off they went to SM’s biggest dance room to meet the rest of NCT.

When they got there, the cameras were already rolling. Mark was talking to Johnny in english while Yuta and Taeil were talking to Xiaojun. Hendery and Yangyang seemed to be annoying Kun, and Ten, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Doyoung were talking to a camera, (Vlive). As soon as Dream walked in, Chenle and Renjun were swept away by Winwin and were taken to where Hendery, Yangyang, and Kun were. Jaehyun took Jeno and Haechan off to Johnny and Mark. Taeyong walked calmly to Jisung and Jaemin and as soon as he stopped in front of them, pinched both of their cheeks. Multiple, ‘Ah, cute!~’, were thrown out of his mouth. Jaemin laughed whole-heartedly and reached to Jisung’s other cheek. He squeezed it gently and let go. Taeyong drug them to the middle of the room where the camera was.

Everything went fine for the most part. The chaoticness started right as they began truth or dare. Usually, someone would be saying how much of a middle school thing the game was, but no one has said a thing about it. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. The first dare thrown out was from Hendery directed towards Jisung. He was dared to dance to Lemon, all live. Jisung then dared Taeyong and Ten to dance to Baby Don’t Stop. After a few more truths and dares, someone, (management), had the bright idea to start taking fans requests. Hundreds of requests and ideas were flooding the comment section. To spice it up even more, NCT in a whole decided to get pens and small slips of paper to write which member they wanted to take the truth/dare. They also decided to do the 27th request to represent 127 a little more. They then took a few minutes to vote. Everyone wrote down someones name and put it in Jaehyun's hat. Once everyone was done, Taeyong went through all of them and counted.

“The person with the most votes is,” He paused for dramatic effect, ”Jaemin-ah!” He finished. Jaemin groaned while the rest cheered, knowing that most, if not all, of them voted for him.

“Why?” Jaemin collapsed, still groaning. Everyone laughed, loving how the events turned out. Jaemin eventually cracked a smile. 

“Alright!” Johnny spoke, “Let’s see what fate has chosen for Jaemin!” Jaemin was dreading it. Knowing their fans, it probably was going to be something completely wierd or gay. He had a pretty good feeling it was the latter.

“Remember,” Ten yelled, his 7th sense kicking in, “The 27th one only!”

“And you have to do it, too!” Haechan reminded. Jaemin sunk further in to the ground. Johnny hesitated before reading the 27th one out.

“Okay..Jaemin-ah, kiss Jungwoo.” Chaos ensued. Multiple people were wiping tears from their eyes, crying from laughter. 

“Why? Why am I involved! This has nothing to do with me!” Jungwoo screached. Everyone cackled more. It was ironic, really. Jungwoo had tried to kiss Jaemin on camera before and has done it multiple times in the dorms. Everyone has actually. 

Jaemin lifted himself off of the floor and moped over to Jungwoo, who had significantly calmed down. The cameraman, who respected the boys, pointed the camera to the ground. A smooching sound rippled across the room while NCT kept screaming and yelling, now accompanied by Jungwoo and Jaemin too. 

“Oh ma gad!” Mark howled. Jaemin was blushing slightly while hiding his face, shouting jibberish. Everyone tried to capture the beautiful sight of Jaemins flushed face when he uncovered it, but were disappointed to see him only tinted pastel pink that was hardly noticeable. The camera man only lifted the camera when he was assured everyone was over it and calmed down but faking it for the fans.

“Jaemin and Jungwoo hyung sittin’ in a tree-” Yangyang started.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Everyone, besides Jaemin and Jungwoo, sang. The teasing went on for a little while, until the manager walked in and told them they could turn it off if they’d like. NCT loved interacting with the fans, but sometimes, they want to spend time with each other, without an audience. So with that said, the bid goodbye to their dear Ncitizens. 

After all the cameras were turned off, moved out, and they were assured there were no hidden cameras, Jaemin sank to the floor, embarrassed and completely red. A round of coos were exerted from everyone.

“Aww, baby,” Jungwoo crouched in front of Jaemin and lifted his head. He kissed him lightly and lovingly. Jaemin leaned in to it slightly. It wouldn’t have been noticeable if they all weren't so focused on him. It was quiet in the room besides for the little ‘awws’ and coos the members would occasionally let out.

“I call next,” Jisung said clearly. Jaemin, who was still kissing Jungwoo, nearly choked and pulled away from him. His breath was slightly labored and blush was spread perfectly over his cheeks. Jungwoo smirked and pecked his lips a few more times before he pulled away for good. Jaemin stood shakily, eventually grabbing Jungwoo's hands to stand fully.

“Hyungie, you okay?” Jisung asked as Jungwoo let Jaemin go for him to hold. Jaemin chuckled and held Jisungs hands.

“Yes, Jisungie. I’m perfect.” His smile practically sparkled. Jisung smiled and held Jaemin closer. He slightly dipped Jaemin’s back and kissed him passionately. 

“Whoa, Jisungie!” Multiple members called out, surprised by their baby chicks boldness. Jaemin held on to the back of Jisungs neck. He adored being kissed and held by his members, but he never really told them that. He could never. They somehow seemed to know that, though, cause they never stopped. He’s never been so darn thankful that his heart wears on his sleeve. Jisung licked Jaemins lip before pulling away slowly. Jaemin kept his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against Jisungs for a few seconds. As he was breathing, slim arms wrapped around his waist.

“My turn, Jaeminie,” Haechans beautiful, silky voice purred. Jaemin smiled and pecked Jisungs nose before letting him go. Jisung smiled and patted Jaemins head before moving to sit with Mark, who was looking at Jaemin like his life depended on it. They all were, actually, waiting patiently for their turn.

Donghyuck back hugged Jaemin for a little bit, loving the way Jaemin fit right into his arms. He slowly turned Jaemin around and looked into his eyes deeply.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Hyuckie whispered against Jaemins lips as he kissed him profoundly. All of the members agreed. Jaemin blushed more if possible and kissed him back.

After Haechan, it was Winwin, then Johnny, then Taeil, Jaehyun, Hendery, Mark, and on the list went. Everyone so far had kissed Jaemin full with love, but all the same time unique. His lips were swollen, and oh boy did he love it. He couldn’t remember when he had gotten so much love, attention, and validation all at the same time and by all of his members. Only one person had remained unkissed.

“Jeno-yah,” Jaemin whined, dazed, “Gimmie kissy!” Everyone awwed once again. There was a pretty blush permanently laid on Jaemins face. Jeno had been waiting forever to kiss Jaemin. He wanted to go after Taeyong, but little Chenle wanted to go so bad, so he let him and then hadn’t had the chance to jump in. So here he was. He wanted this kiss to be amazing to Jaemin and the best for last, so he swiped him off of his feet. Naturally, Jaemins legs wrapped around Jenos defined waist.

“Jeno!” Jaemin squealed, surprised. Jeno smiled at him. He tilted Jamins head to the left and he tilted his to the right. They both leaned in and kissed. Jeno caressed Jaemins body as they slowly sped their kiss up, it getting more and more intense.

“Woah..” Chenle whispered, finding the way Jeno’s and Jaemin’s bodies tangle together amazing and fascinating. Everyone watched, entranced.

“Guys, you look extremely sexy like this, but stop before some of us get hot and bothered.” Ten bluntly said after a few minutes of watching a sensual, messy makeout. Jamein and Jeno broke apart breathing heavily.

“God, Jeno,” Jaemin said breathlessly,”You just might have to keep kissing me like that.” Everyone laughed. Jeno set Jaemin down and pecked his forehead.

“I think everyone would like to kiss you like that now, too baby.” Jeno chuckled.

“You damn right,” Lucas said lowly. Jaemin giggled.

“Thank you guys, though.. I feel so good right now.”

“I bet I can make you feel better,” Hyuck tried, raising his eyebrows. Taeyong hit the back of his head lightly.

“Shush, demon child,” Doyoung sassed. Laughter rang out in the air.

“Hey! That’s me!” Yangyang shouted. Jaemin cackled. Everyone smiled fondly.

“I love you guys. Thank you,” Jaemin said smiling, lips still swollen gorgeously.

“Anything for you, babe.” Yuta replied, everyone saying similar things. Jaemin was satisfied. He loved his members and he knew they loved him.


End file.
